Bailey's Irish Creme
by LiL' sliXx
Summary: **CH 3 UP**Ginny is ignored until she find her new friend. But there are things about her friend that no one knows. Is she in danger or did she come to Hogwarts for the experience? Well read and find out!!! Please read and review! D/G R/Hr OC/?
1. And So It Begins

**Ba****il****ey****'s**** Ir****is****h C****re****am**

Hey PpLs,

Sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories lately but I've gotten a terrible case of writer's block. I know I shouldn't be starting another fic but I've got this one all planned out. I'm also starting a novel type thing and I'm planning on having it at least the same size as the first Harry Potter book when it's printed out. Sorry, it's not going to be posted for a long while. Well, I guess I should get started then shouldn't I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter-ish in this fan fic. I do however own the plot and the characters that I make. I will later on tell you their names. I don't want to spoil anything just yet.**

Bailey's Irish Cream

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

A D/G, R/Hr, & OC/? Production

BY: Ashley Nicole

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Another year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had started. And already she was going to be late. And for double potions with the Slytherins none the less. _What a glorious start for a new year, she thought sadly to herself, blood red hair flying behind her as she ran down to the dungeons._

Ginny Weasley wasn't really anything special. She was quiet, meek, and no one noticed her. That was the way she liked it. It was a lot easier for her this way. Don't get noticed, don't get hurt. It was all in the same area. Wasn't it?

_Made it, Ginny thought as she plopped down in her seat. She looked around the room and noticed that Snape was no where to be seen. She sighed with relief and started getting her books out. She was just about to pull out her scroll of potions homework when Snape's voice sounded from behind her._

"Is there any particular reason for your being late, Miss Weasley?" he questioned and she could have sworn she felt him sneer without even looking back at him. She began to try and think of a reply but all that came out was, "Well… and I… you see… it…" Nothing was functioning properly at that moment and Ginny felt that everyone was now looking at her. She could never think of anything to say when the spot light was on her; she just froze up.

Ginny gulped and was about to try another reply when someone from the doorway said, "She's late because of me." Snape turned and looked at the girl who had just spoken. She had dark blonde hair with light blonde high lights, it reached just below her shoulders and her bangs ended in the shape of a V on her forehead. Two small strands of hair on either side of her head were dyed a different color from the rest of her hair; they were a swirl of dark and light blue.

Her half lidded green eyes were framed with a thin line of eye-liner with gold and aqua eye shadow. Her dark crimson lips were full and pouted and her well toned complexion went perfectly with the make-up she wore. She just stood there with one hip out and her hand on it as she twirled a strand of hair in the other. 

"Ah, Miss Deeds." Snape drawled. He'd forgotten completely about Ginny and stalked over to his desk. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a manila folder. He slowly flipped the front of the folder open and read aloud, "Bailey Anita Deeds," he smirked as he saw the girl flinch at hearing her whole name and continued. "Highest marks in the history of _Siamo per sempre." he looked over to her and then continued, "Yet the worst behavior the school has ever seen."_

She smirked a sick looking smirk and then said, "I'm sure their celebrating the leave of Lucifer as we speak." Snape nodded and muttered a few things as he scanned the rest of, the girl called Bailey's, portfolio. He then suddenly snapped it shut and stuffed it back into the same cabinet as it was placed in before. He walked towards the front of the class, looked at Bailey and sneered at her.

"A very interesting history Miss Deeds. May I ask what house you've been placed in?" Snape asked slightly raising his thick black eyebrows. His eyes followed her as she walked across the room and hopped on top of his desk. She crossed her legs so that no one could see up her white mini and pulled out a blueberry flavored dumb-dumb pop. She stuck it in her mouth, sucked on it for a moment and then pulled it out of her mouth.

"Slytherin." She said simply licking her bottom lip. "I was sorted this morning in Dumbledore's office." She smirked as she saw Snape's usually very expressionless face pale a bit. Before he could reply she hopped off of his desk and popped the lollie back into her mouth. She, again, took it back out and motioned towards Ginny, 

"This girl was late because she was told to show me the way to my classes. Me being me, I had to stop and look at everything." Bailey's one hand was still twirling her hair and the other was holding the dumb-dumb. She looked as if she was being honest but Snape, being Snape, could see through any lie. Especially an amateur one like that! But then again he did have to try and cut her some slack because she was in Slytherin after all. 

Snape almost smiled at her but he caught himself and instead asked coldly, "Then why, may I ask, did Miss Weasley get to class before you?" he watched as Bailey sighed and pointed to her feet. "I had to fix my boots Professor. The coins were all tangled." She shook her ankle to show off the little copper, silver, and gold coins on the ankle of her black boots. There were Spanish doubloons, silver nickels, and any other kind of coin you could imagine. 

"Very well but don't let it happen again or I'll give you both detention for a week." He snapped at her and pointed for her to sit down. She turned around to face the class and saw that there were many empty seats. There were guys winking at her hoping that she'd sit with them. She did admit that they were pretty hot but then that would intercept with her studies. Sure she was practically a juvenile delinquent, but that didn't mean that she didn't want good grades. 

She saw the red headed girl who she saved from their cranky potions professor a few moments ago and decided to sit with her. She slowly walked over and placed her books on the side of the table next to Ginny. She smiled sweetly and then asked, "Is this seat taken?" she heard a few groans of annoyance come from the males and looked behind her, then looked back at Ginny. She had looked up from her assignment and said meekly, "No, you can sit there if you'd like." "Thanks! By the way I'm Bailey and you are…" Ginny smiled at her and said, "Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you Bailey." 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

That day Ginny Weasley made her very first friend. No one had ever paid attention to her like this girl did. It was like she was the only person who could understand Ginny as well as stand to be around her. All during lunch and dinner they talked in the library. 

Ginny had told her friend about all of the Weasley Clan and what they did. She also told her about how unwanted she felt compared to all of her wonderful brothers. Her smart, friendly, and just plain perfect brothers. Actually, Ginny had told her practically everything; from her old crush on Harry to the Chamber of Secrets incident in her first year.And in turn her friend told her everything about herself as well.

She told Ginny how her parents had been going through a divorce while she was growing up because of her abusive father. She told her that she was from the very first state in the US; Delaware. She let a few tear drops fall as she told her about people in her old school and how they treated her horribly. How they ridiculed her and jumped her numerous times and that that was the reason why she came to Hogwarts. 

Yes, they knew just about everything about each other just after one day. They were already connected as if twins that could talk telepathically. And indeed, Bailey Deeds would be a good friend to Virginia Weasley. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"I don't know Bailey… I don't think I should go in there." Ginny said as Bailey and she stopped at a portrait of a man holding his head, blood dripping from it. Bailey sighed, "Come on Gin, it's not like people are gonna come and beat you up for walking in their common room." Ginny rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Then obviously you've been hanging around me too much. The Slytherins here would eat all of us alive if they wouldn't get thrown in Azkaban for it." 

"Okay, fine! So what if they get pissed off? If they say anything I'll say something grimy to them and we'll make a run for my room." Bailey explained to Ginny with a small smile. "You have your own room?" Ginny asked surprised. Bailey nodded and then shrugged, "Dumbledore said something about me probably needing my private time. Probably because he thinks I'm going to wallow in self pity, but anyhow he gave me my own room." 

Ginny threw her hands up in the air knowing that there was no way she'd get out of this and said, "Fine I'll go in with you!" "Great!" Bailey said as she stepped up to the picture of the de-headed man again. The eyes on the head he was holding were closed and Ginny presumed he was asleep. But Bailey didn't seem to care and flicked his nose, making his eyes open wide to look at the both of them. "Uhh!" Bailey groaned before she muttered the password, "Mudbloods suck." 

"It figures that that's the Slytherins password." Ginny said as the portrait scowled and swung open slowly. "Well it wouldn't be a nasty password like that if Draco Malfoy wasn't Head Boy. Whoever he is." Bailey said as she grabbed a torch that was on the wall there. She started to lead Ginny down a spiral stair case and when they finally reached the bottom of the steps it was freezing cold.

When they entered the common room Ginny was greeted by a picture of Salazar Slytherin himself. It wasn't a moving picture but it was covering one whole side of the common room. _Just great, Ginny thought to herself. Slytherin was not the kind of person she really liked. After all he built the Chamber of Secrets. But it was still a nice common room._

There were nice black leather chairs, mahogany tables with silver and green everywhere else. It was nicer than the Gryffindor common room but it was so cold that Ginny was sure that you could catch your death down there. 

"Ginny come on no ones here! Hurry up!" Bailey whispered in a hissing kind of voice making sure that no one could hear her. Ginny nodded as she quickly followed Bailey into one of the rooms that were placed to the left of the common room. There were about five doors and the door to Bailey's room was the one farthest to the left. 

Bailey opened the door and walked up about three steps, Ginny following right behind her. The door behind them shut and the lights flicked on. Ginny was amazed at her room for some reason. It was so bright and colorful; it was just funny how this girl could be a Slytherin with her taste. 

The carpets were an indigo blue and the curtains were a light cerulean. Her bed had many fluff pillows and the covers were like a velour pile of golden sand. She had paintings of people dancing in a ball room and another picture of a small blonde girl standing out in the snow. And she had…

"What's that thing?" Ginny asked pointing to a strange looking contraption. She had seen something similar to it before but never as big. She looked to Bailey, who was now going through a bunch of black cases. She pulled out something that Ginny recognized as a CD and put it into the contraption. She repeated the process four more times and then pushed a button. Music instantly played and came from, what Ginny was guessing, were speakers.

"It's a stereo system. I know they're not supposed to work because of all the magic around here, but the charms are easy. All you have to do is make it run on something other then electricity." Bailey explained to Ginny as she turned a knob and the music got louder. "What on Earth are you listening too? I've never heard music like that before." Ginny said as she sat down in a blue blow up chair with yellow stars on it. 

"Good Charlotte. I don't expect you to know most of the music that I listen to it's all a bit different. They're all muggles too." Bailey said as she pushed a button and another group came on. "And these guys?" Ginny asked looking at the little lights that went up and down according to the volume of the stereo. Bailey smiled at Ginny's curiosity and then said, "This is Stone Sour. Not many people know of them but enough do." 

Bailey walked back over to her stereo and turned the volume way up. Ginny didn't mind much, it was just that she didn't want to disturb anyone. She also didn't want any Slytherins to know she was in their common room. That was definitely something she didn't want.

"Hey Gin?" Bailey asked as she again changed a CD. It was all black and had white writing on it. Ginny couldn't make it out but she was sure that it said something like Chris. "Yes?" she asked looking back at Bailey. Bailey smiled in return and asked, "You've heard of Christina Aguilera right?" Ginny nodded and then remembered 'Chris' on the CD and mentally 'Ohh'd.

Bailey pushed a button making it go to number two on the CD and the music started to play.

__

_So- what am I not s'pposed to have an opinion _

_Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman_

_Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind_

_Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled_

__

The music played on as the song got louder and Ginny could have sworn that she saw a glass on one of the night tables shake. She looked over to a clock in Bailey's room and her breath caught. Everyone should have been coming back to their common rooms from lunch right about now. But Bailey made no move to turn down the stereo. 

"Gin what are you so worried for? It's not like they can hurt us." Bailey stopped and smiled a bit as she began to take things out of a cabinet. "Well, they could at least _try to hurt us, but it wouldn't work. They're all talk; I've been studying them." Ginny snorted and crossed her arms, "Have you forgotten that you've only been here for three days and __I've been her for six years?" _

They giggled a bit and then they both stopped. Bailey had finished taking out things from the cabinet and was now sitting on her bed motioning for Ginny to come over. Ginny did so and saw that Bailey was painting on her right arm with black paint. She made some type of symbol that Ginny guessed was Japanese or Chinese. She finished and then took Ginny's arm and painted the same exact one on hers. 

"It's Japanese Calligraphy. It means friends." Bailey said blowing on hers, trying to make it dry faster. "And we'll always be friends Gin." She smiled at Ginny and then Bailey turned as there was a knock at the door. Ginny squealed out of surprise and nearly fell off of the bed as Bailey made her way over to the door. 

She opened the door and there stood a seventh year platinum blonde boy. She knew she was going to get yelled at so she didn't whistle or say something stupid like 'Hey Sexy'. She just stood there with the door opened waiting for him to talk, and he did. "You know that racket of yours is disturbing the rest of us? Would you mind turning it down a bit?" he asked in a drawled tone of voice that Bailey didn't very well appreciate. 

Bailey just stood there with one hip stuck out and her hand on it like she always did and mouthed the words of the song that was on.

_Skin the color of cinnamon, his eyes light up and I melt within_

_Feels so good it must be a sin_

_I can't stop what I started I'm giving in_

_He brings life to my fantasies, sparks a passion inside of me_

__

"Name please." Bailey stated firmly and waited for his reply. He just stood there like her, not saying a word. Bailey chuckled a bit and then said, "Fine. You don't have to tell me anything but if you don't leave now I'll be forced to slam this here door," she motioned towards her door, "In your very pale face." And again she mouthed the words to the song.

_I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm_

_He tells me mami I need ya and my heart beet pumps so strong_

_Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero_

_I begin to give in with no hesitation, can't help my infatuation_

__

_Ginny then stepped forward, feeling quite brave for some reason. She normally never talked to anyone but since she'd met Bailey she'd been talking a bit more to other people. Hell, she even managed to have a small conversation with her brother yesterday. _

"Bailey, this is Malfoy. Malfoy, Bailey. There now that we're all acquainted we can get on with our lives." She said to them both taking on the same position as Bailey; one hand on her stuck out hip. 

Malfoy's eyes went from Bailey to the red head and then stopped. He looked her over once with his silver gray eyes void from emotion and then snapped his fingers. "You're Weasley's sister, aren't you?" he asked, somewhat amused. He was about to say something snide when Ginny cut him off.

"Right and you're Draco Malfoy. The amazing albino ferret." She said as if just remembering something. She smiled seeing the angry look on his face and his normally pale cheeks go a slight pink. He turned away from her and back to Bailey.

"Just turn that damned music down." He ordered this time instead of asking. He was getting even more impatient as the music kept playing, but Bailey was a stubborn Irish American girl. "Ask nicely and then I _might turn it down." She said fiercely. She knew she could have just used a silencing charm but provoking this guy was really fun._

Ginny sighed and turned the stereo off. "Heyyy!" came the protest from Bailey but Ginny didn't notice. She grabbed her stuff along with Bailey's arm, and began to leave the room. Malfoy stepped right out of their way and just watched them leave with a smirk on his face.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Ginny!" Bailey whined as they made their way to the library like they usually did at dinner time. And if they got hungry later they'd just sneak into the kitchens. Dobby and Winky were always glad to see the duo. 

"I'm sorry about that Bailey but I really can't stand Malfoy. He just makes me so mad and it's not fair because he always out wit's people. I don't know how but he does and it makes me even more flustered." Ginny said putter her books and her messenger bag onto the very back table in the library. Bailey following suit.

"Well tell me about it. I'd like to hear about him. Its fun seeing him get mad. I want to know more about him." Bailey giggled as she began twirling a piece of hair again. She put her feet up on the table and looked forward towards Ginny. She had his funny look on her face as if disgusted with her friend and Bailey figured she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. 

"No not like that! It's just he sleeps two doors away from me and we are in the same house. I haven't really talked to anyone in my house yet so why not get to know one that's fun to provoke." She said putting her feet back on the floor and sitting up straight. 

Ginny sighed and began to tell her about Malfoy, "He's been bothering my brother since before I was even in Hogwarts. He's nasty, foul, rude, snide, and just a plain creep." And the stories went on. From how he teased Ginny about her singing valentine to Harry, all the way up until that day in Bailey's room. 

Bailey scowled when Ginny had finished, "What a prick." She said as she drew little pictures in a note book with a color changing quill. The ink went from red to green to blue, to yellow, and any other color you could imagine. 

"Yeah…" Ginny sighed, not noticing that she had started twirling a small piece of hair like Bailey normally did. "But you have to admit, the ferret thing is just gold." Ginny smirked and then they both burst out into fits of giggles. Madam Pince told them both to be quiet with a stern 'Shh!'.

Their laughter died down and they both agreed that they weren't really that hungry. So they decided not to go to the kitchens that night and to just go to their dormitories. "Bye Ginny. See you in the morning." Bailey said and Ginny waved bye in response. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Bailey was almost to the portrait that led to the Slytherin common room when she heard something behind her. She turned swiftly and she became very alert. Her ears perked and her eyes dilated and searched the hall frantically. 

She heard something from her left and grabbed an arm right before the hand covered her mouth. She felt the person wince in pain and then she saw who it was. She let go and rolled her eyes. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked sounding none to enthusiastic. 

There stood Draco Malfoy in his expensive black robes and his shinny silver Head Boy badge. He was cradling his wrist and then he looked up at her. "How in bloody hells name did you manage to hear me?" he asked as if he had just seen the impossible. Bailey rolled her eyes once again, "I have _very sensitive ears Malfoy. Now what are you stalking me for?" _

"Don't flatter yourself Deeds. I wasn't stalking you, I was going to give you a little piece of advice before someone hurt you because of that snippy little attitude you've got." He said crossing his arms over his chest and sneering. Bailey looked at him and chuckled softly. 

"And just what are you laughing at?" Malfoy asked getting quite frustrated. He didn't like to be laughed at. And most people didn't laugh at him when he was being snide. But then again, this Deeds girl was quite strange and she was a yank.

"How can anyone find you scary?" she asked him with a small smile on her face. Malfoy was about to answer her when she cut him off, "You don't look scary at all. You look cute." She purred fluttering her long thick black lashes at him. It sounded cheesy but Malfoy was falling for it. For a minute anyway.

He sighed and shook his head, "Seduction doesn't work on me. I've already mastered it." He watched as she smirked slightly and shook her head, almost tisking him for bad judgment. "I'm from the states and seduction is quite different there. It's not as hard to seduce people there but it somehow gets harder the more you do it. And once you've mastered it, no one can get enough of you." 

She was dangerously close to him and she could have sworn he was blushing. She was about to giggle but she brushed it off and made sure her serious expression stayed. She then proceeded to cup his face in her hand and brought it closer to her own. She smirked at the look of surprise on his face.

"I'm a rogue Malfoy," she whispered into his ear. "From what I understand you're one too. The biggest trouble maker in Hogwarts and you don't have any real friends. You keep distant and you make fun of the school hero and his friends. It's classic and I've done all of it, only my game got screwed up in the process. 

"Now I'm moving onto bigger things and no one is going to stand in my way to the path of greatness." She pulled back a bit and looked into his angered and confused eyes. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips and pulled away.

"You've got tough competition Malfoy. Be prepared." 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Bailey rolled out of bed as her alarm went off. She landed on the floor with an 'Oof' and then slowly got up. She grabbed her wand and hit her alarm clock with it and it instantly stopped. She rubbed her eyes and started to get ready for the day.

She looked through her wardrobe and finally picked out a nice black low cut pheasant top that showed her stomach and her shoulders. To go with it she picked out a pair of _very low hip hugger jeans. They were also black and had a silver sash that tied around what was supposed to be the waist. _

She walked over towards her vanity and grabbed her hair brush. She brushed her hair and decided she needed to change the blue to black. Only instead of just two little pieces of her hair, the black was placed all around the bottom half of her hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she styled her hair to swing outward instead of curl under like it did yesterday. And her V shaped bangs stayed the same.

She then took out her eye liner and drew a very thin line at the top and bottom of her eye. After that she put on her aqua eye shadow and the gold a little higher on her eyelid. She added a little blush and clear lip gloss. And finally, she put on her diamond studded Aquarius neck-less.

Bailey yawned and stretched as she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She hadn't gotten to bed until about one or twelve and she was up early. And Bailey Deeds was _not a morning person. _

She pulled her messenger bag closer to herself as she saw other people start to come out of their dormitories. She was about to just go back to bed and skip classes when she rain into Ginny.

"Hey Ginny," she yawned in between her sentences, "How did ya sleep?" Ginny smiled at her and said simply, "Okay I guess. I can tell by your eyes that you didn't get much sleep. What were you doing up so late?" Bailey shrugged as she started to play with her belly button ring that hung down and spelled 'BAD', "I just couldn't get to sleep that's all. It's like one of those can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars World Series kinda things." "Uhh, translation please?" Ginny said a bit confused.

"I'm not sure. I heard it on a movie once and always wanted to say it." They both giggled as they made it to the Great Hall. Bailey was about to go sit at her table when she spotted Draco Malfoy glaring at her. She knew he couldn't and wouldn't do anything in front of Dumbledore but she didn't want to cause any controversy this morning. 

"Gin, is it okay if I sit at the Gryffindor table?" she asked still looking at Malfoy. Ginny followed her gaze and frowned, "Sure, if Malfoy's giving you trouble then I guess its okay." "Whew…" Bailey sighed as they both sat down at the Gryffindor table. They were doing fine and dandy… until Ron showed up.

"Whose she?" he asked looking at Bailey oddly and then looking at Ginny. Ginny smiled and tried to think of something to say, but people were looking at them now and it was getting a little crowded in here. Thank Goddess that Bailey was there to save her, "I'm Ginny's best friend. You must be her brother Ron." 

"Yes and you must be new. I've never seen you around here before." Ron said as he sat down, Harry and Hermione soon joining him. Bailey just smiled, "Yeah this is my fourth day here. Ginny's probably the only friend I have right now." "Well, why?" asked Hermione as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"The people in my house are quite pissed off at me right now. Something about me bothering the Head Boy or playing music too loud or some trash like that." Bailey said shaking her head. Harry looked up from his Lucky Charms cereal suddenly and asked, "What house are you in?" 

Ginny nearly choked on her toast when Bailey just popped right out there and said, "I was sorted into Slytherin." Her brother, Harry, and Hermione all stopped and looked at Ginny and then at Bailey. They were all looking at her as if she were the abnormal being and then Harry said hesitantly, "That's… um… nice." 

Ginny was about to say something when Bailey cut in, "You don't have to be like that you know. You hate Slytherins just like everyone from every other house does. Admit it." Bailey looked at the three as they all looked at each other. Not one of them said anything, and they probably didn't know what to say.

"It's fine really. I don't mind if you disapprove of mine and Ginny's friendship, or if you hate all Slytherins. I'm not like most of them and I certainly don't work for Voldemort." She said while rummaging through her messenger bag. She pilled out a little black thing and placed it in her ear, then looked up to them again. Ron and Hermione were a bit pale but Harry smiled.

"You said his name." Hermione hissed suddenly as Ron nodded. But this time Harry rolled his eyes, "You guys, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't be afraid to say his name, after all it's only a name. And it's not even his real name." Bailey smiled at Harry and muttered thanks. 

Ginny smiled, glad that Harry was getting along with Bailey well. She wasn't sure about Ron and Hermione just yet, but she knew they didn't necessarily _hate her. "Bailey we've got Divination and if we're late again I swear that kooky woman's going to make a huge spectacle about predicting it before we arrived late. So why don't we head off now?" Bailey nodded and got up and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall._

Bailey was now twirling around in the empty hall. She was mouthing words like she had been yesterday with her music on, only Ginny couldn't hear any music being played. She watched as Bailey wiggled her hips side to side and then she stopped.

"This is the most kick ass thing I have ever come across." Bailey said taking a little black thing out of her ear. She gave it to Ginny and told her to put it in her ear. Ginny did so and she heard music playing. _Sum 41, she noticed the song that Bailey had made her listen to about a thousand times. She smiled and chuckled slightly. Bailey was all about her music._

Ginny handed the ear piece back to Bailey and then asked, "Well, where did you get it?" Bailey put the little ear piece into her messenger back and shrugged. "I'm not sure really but I think I got it last summer in California. Some music shop. I charmed it like I did my stereo to run on something besides electricity and now it works great." 

They both walked on towards Trelooney's, as Ron so fondly called her, class room. They were just about there when they happened to run into pug-faced Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Bailey groaned quite audibly and stomped one of her feet. She had problems with Malfoy sure, but her problems with Pansy were worse. _Far worse._

Pansy was jealous and had it out for Bailey since square one when she had first entered the common room. She had received many whistles from guys and Draco seemed to be glaring at her. Pansy probably mistook it as oogling and was now really pissed. 

"Draco, hun, do you smell that?" Pansy asked suddenly as she and Draco were almost passed Ginny and Bailey. She smelled the air as if trying to identify what the smell was and then she stopped, looking towards Malfoy. "Yeah, now that you mention it does smell foul…" 

Bailey sneered a Malfoy rivaling sneer as her fists clenched and unclenched. She took a deep breath and look up at them, a big smile on her face. "Yeah, it smells like a skank and a bastard with no respect for woman just walked by. Don't you think so Gin?" she asked casually.She smirked at Pansy's slack jaw and flipped her hair over her shoulders. 

Ginny turned towards Draco and Pansy and stuck her tongue out at them while placing her thumb on her forehead and wiggling her four fingers. She giggled and turned back to catch up with Bailey. Yes, this was going to be a long and eventful year…

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

A/N: I've grown tired of all of my other stories. I'm going to continue them but I'm re-writing them so that they are of my new standards. So if they're longer and a bit different then you'll have to get over it. Oh and if you're reading this AN then please pay attention to what is going to be said now. 

I will not except plain reviews that just say 'Hurry' and/ or 'Update soon'. If they are submitted anyway then they will be ignored. I will update and write when my muse is on high working level and when I feel the need to do so. I won't hurry and ruin a good thing because of impatient people. So don't even bother with those kinds of reviews. Oh and it may seem like Ginny isn't involved enough yet, but I have to develop my character before I develop a character already owned by another person. I will describe Ginny and all other characters eventually but do be patient. 

Oh and if you all think that this is going to end up with Bailey and Malfoy becoming friends and while he and Ginny are together Bailey and Malfoy are betrothed, then you are mistaken. I've been plotting this story for a long while now, before those fics were created and this one is nothing like them. Ginny and Bailey aren't easy to get and nothing weird like sex is going to happen any time soon. That just seems cheesy to me and too many people are doing it. Now on with the last disclaimer.

Again, I will continue my other stories but I need time and I'm going to finish this one before anything else is done. No hurry up reviews and this little disclaimer.

© The songs _Infatuation, and __Can't hold us down belong to Christina Aguilera. Her songs will be used a bit in the story but this is not a songfic. And the other groups mentioned, I don't own them either. Oh and the name of Bailey's school is Italian. __Siamo per sempre means 'We are for always'._


	2. They Is Missing You Misses

**Ba****il**e**y****'s** I**r****is**h **C**r**è****me**

            Hey PpLs,

I admit that I haven't really been hurrying with re-writing my other fics. Something pretty bad came up and I fear that my mother will scone me when she finds out. But I'm trying my best to fix the problem and get my fics done as soon as possible. This story may move onto R because of very foul language in the insults that are going to be thrown between Bailey and Pansy, and sometimes Bailey and Draco. There will also be much foul language later on after the twist in the story happens. So here we go. I hope you like. Oh and it may seemed a bit rushed but the little incident in the beginning isn't really that important. So if anything seems rushed then I'm trying to get to the important parts in the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot, Bailey, and any other character that I happen to make up along the way in this fic. 

Bailey's Irish Crème

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

A D/G, R/Hr, & OC/? Production

BY: Ashley Nicole

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            Things were horrible for the whole month of September between Bailey and the other Slytherins. Well, mostly just Pansy and Malfoy, but their bad attitudes seemed to be rubbing off on others. Just last week Bailey had to be locked in her dormitory because she nearly decapitated Blaise Zabini. Apparently the Zabini bitch had said something along the lines of, "Blonde bimbo… slutty yank…" And Bailey didn't take to kindly to insults.

On the other hand Ron and Hermione had finally accepted the fact that Ginny's best friend was a Slytherin and Harry. Well, Harry had liked her from the start. Harry had actually hung out with Bailey and Ginny while they served a detention that they had received for chewing muggle's bubble gum in potions class. Harry had gotten out his invisibility cloak and sat at Professor Snape's desk until he left. Then he proceeded to take it off and chat with the girls.

Bailey had also gotten bolder then she was before. She wouldn't sit at the Gryffindor table anymore. She had told Ginny that Slytherin was her house; those were her housemates, and that that was her table, so she was going to sit at it. And if anyone tried to stop her then someone would surely get a dotted eye. So that was taken care of and Bailey made it quite clear when she stood on the table and announced it.

Right at that moment the two girls were sitting in the big, black, leather chairs in the Slytherin common room; right out in the open. They were going through old pictures Bailey had taken of the people and events at her old school. They were currently looking at a picture of a huge stage with a bunch of dancers on it, all wearing pleaded mini skirts and white tank tops. They were dancing to something and Bailey stood right in the middle.

"So you used to dance." Ginny stated more then asked. Bailey smiled and nodded handing Ginny another picture of herself on a stage alone, holding a microphone. "And I used to sing." Ginny looked up at her friend confused, "So why don't you anymore? Weren't you good at it?" Bailey smirked as she grabbed another picture. Ginny looked at it and her brows furrowed. 

"That," Bailey pointed to the girl with light brown hair in the picture, "Is the skirt who stepped in on my territory. Everyone loved me until she came along. I mean, Jesus Christ every time I woke up and went to the Mess Hall for breakfast it was like 'Gossip Folks' playing on the damned radio!" she shouted as she ripped the picture into pieces and threw them up in the air. 

Ginny nodded and was about to ask how it all happened when someone interrupted, "Get the Gryffindor scum out of here." Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy walked into the common room. The two girls looked as though they wanted to throw something and Draco's cool demeanor stayed as always.

"Ginny is not scum, unlike some, and no she does not have to leave." Bailey said as she took a deep breath. "So you might as well get used to it. I like it down here, the Gryffindor common room is too bright. So I'm staying down here and wherever I go, Ginny goes." Pansy smiled a sickeningly sweet smile as she Draco and Blaise sat down across from the two.

"So does that mean Ginny is your servant? I mean everyone knows that the Weasley's are poor. Did ickle bitty Ginny finally decide to help her family by getting a job?" Blaise and Pansy snickered as Draco sat there as if he was bored. Ginny clenched her fists and sat there as Bailey defended her, just as Pansy had intended and used it against her.

Ginny looked down as her wavy red tresses fell in front of her face. She felt tears start to trickle in the corner of her eyes and she lost it. She looked viciously up at Pansy and she stood up, the box of pictures falling from her lap making them fly all over the room. She threw her head back getting her red hair out of her face and lunged. 

Bailey, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco's eyes all widened as Ginny landed on top of Pansy. She landed about two good punches before Bailey grabbed her arms and hauled her off of Pansy. Ginny was breathing loudly as she still glared at Pansy as Blaise and Draco helped her up. When Pansy lifted her head you could tell that that was something wrong with her jaw. 

"Don't you ever, ever, talk about my family again you disgusting whore!" Bailey began to pull Ginny out of the common room and into the corridor but not before Ginny spit in Pansy's hair.

An hour later Bailey and Ginny were in Ginny's dormitory. It was lunch time and Ginny had been crying her eyes out since the incident in the Slytherin common room. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was tussled from rolling around in her bed. She blew her slightly red nose on a tissue and then sat up and sniffled.

"I don't know what got into me… I... I," Ginny paused as she hiccupped, "I've never done anything like that. She just… just got me so flustered and I lost it. I've taken every insult from every Slytherin since my first year and I guess all of that… that pent up fru… frustration got to me." 

Bailey got up from one of the Patil sister's bed and sat next to Ginny on hers. "Gin, it's okay." She soothed Ginny by letter her cry into her shoulder as she rubbed her back. "I remember the first time I lost it… and trust me when I say; it was much worse then this. You shouldn't have held all of that in though; it's not good for you. You have to let it out every once in a while, you can't hold it in for six years." 

Ginny looked up from her friends shoulder and hugged her, then pulled back, "You know I really think you rubbed off on me." They both laughed slightly as Ginny rubbed her eyes free of the gook that had gathered in the corners. 

Bailey stood up and pulled Ginny up with her, "Now come on chick! You gotta get ready for dinner because you really can't go like that." She grabbed a strand of hair that was flopped right over Ginny's left eye and then dropped it back into place. They both giggled and then Ginny washed her face and did a charm so that no one could tell that she had been crying.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Bailey had whispered a "See ya later." To Ginny and then made her way to the Slytherin table. She walked with an air of grace and yet she slouched a lot. Or maybe it wasn't grace at all; maybe it was just her deportment of confidence. 

She was wearing a rather short, pleaded, indigo, mini skirt that hung low on her hips; like most of her clothes. Her shirt was a white no sleeved shirt with a collar and it showed her abs, her belly button ring also showing. Her white, tie-up, go-go boots made a slightly clack noise as she walked to her destination and the sound attracted some peoples attention, even with all of the chatter. 

Her hair was parted in a zigzag part to the right side of her head, covering her left eye. It flared out just at the shoulders and the tips were indigo like her skirt. Yes, indeed, Bailey was a sight to see. It wasn't everyday that they got new students at Hogwarts and Bailey was a very intriguing specimen.

She was just about at the table and she noted to herself that there were plenty of empty seats, since most Slytherins kept to themselves and ate in their dorms. But even if there were more then enough seats she wanted _that one_. And _that one_ happened to be right in front of Draco Malfoy. There was a little smirk playing on Bailey's cherubic lips as she sat down in _that one_. She looked at Malfoy and then grabbed a piece of bread and put jam on it, stuck it in her mouth, and swallowed a bite. She then began to tap her fingers in a pattern; index, middle, ring, pinky. 

She was just about done her bread when Malfoy yelled at her, "Will you stop doing that!" a few people turned their heads to see what was going on. Bailey smiled and stopped drumming her fingers. She winked at him with the eye that he could see, which was the right one, and then she went and took the last bite of her bread and jam. 

She stood up, looked at him with a half lidded eye, and then stalked away. Ginny was about to get up and follow but Bailey shook her head and mouthed 'Tomorrow'. Ginny nodded and went back to the conversation she was having with her brother. Bailey continued walking to the great big doors that lead to the corridor and then soon she disappeared behind them. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            Draco watched as the little Deeds girl walked away, her hips swaying rhythmically. Sure he couldn't stand the yank but she had a nice ass. The rest of her wasn't that bad either. She had the body of a gymnast. She was muscular and yet petite at the same time. 

            Draco shook his head as she disappeared from site and went back to his meal. Then he realized what he was just thinking. He was checking the Deeds girl out. Suddenly he lost his appetite. He put his fork down and told Pansy and Blaise he was going to go back to his dorm. He gave them a look that clearing said, _don't ask. _

            He stood up from his place at the Slytherin table and made his way back to the dungeons. He made it to the portrait of the headless man and said the new password, "Avada Kadavra." He walked down the twisted stairs and he was about to go into his private room when he saw the yank sitting on the big leather couch in the common room. She had something over her head, which was nodding, and her eyes were closed. If it wasn't for her moving lips he would have thought she were sleeping.

            He walked slowly over to her and sat in a green chair by the couch. He watched as she continued to nod her head. Then she reached down and pushed a button on her muggle contraption. She smiled slightly and started whispering faint words. They were quiet but she was clear and easy to hear.  He listened to the words, trying not to make any noise. 

_Finally recover and the mood is right  
looking up into a neon sky  
child in me takes over, guess it's been too long  
since the last time that I tried to fly_

_Finally I find when I lose control  
inside my body crumbles  
it's like therapy for my broken soul  
inside my body crumbles  
  
_

He sat confused at the words of the song. But Bailey seemed so into it, like she understood the very meaning of the song. He continued to listen as she lightly sung the rest of the song. 

_All I need's a moment, chance to get away  
from the stressfulness of every day  
know if I don't question and I never doubt  
everything is gonna be okay  
  
Finally I find when I lose control  
inside my body crumbles  
it's like therapy for my broken soul  
inside my body crumbles_

Then she stopped and sniffed the air. Draco was about to make a run for it when she grabbed him, her eyes still closed. He was amazed at her quickness and the fact that she caught him with her eyes closed. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Malfoy, don't creep around so much. It's creepy." Bailey said, pulling off her head phones and opening her eyes. She looked at Malfoy and smiled, "Sit." He sat and she nodded her head, as if she had finished a conversation that had been going on in her head. "So Malfoy, why were you watching me?"

"I wasn't watching you!" he defended himself a little too quickly. "I was listening." He scowled at her smiling face and he crossed his arms over his chest. "What is that awful stuff you were listening to anyway?" he asked looking at the head phones in her lap.

Bailey just smiled and said, "It's called 'Body Crumbles'. It's by a group called Dry Cell. Besides, they're not bad. Their music is good." At her words Malfoy scoffed. She looked at him and her brow furrowed. "What's your problem? I'm actually trying to stand you being in the same atmosphere as me and you insult my taste!" she practically yelled.

"Well it's not my fault that you have _bad _taste." He said stubbornly as he stood to go back into his dorm again. That was until that rotten girl interrupted again. "Fine, you think it's bad and that's your opinion. But I bet I can change it." 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

She smirked a smirk that could rival his and then she pushed the muggle contraption into his hinds. He scowled at her and was about to shove them back at her when she stopped him. "Malfoy loosen up and listen for once." She pointed to the buttons and said what each one of them meant, slowly.

"This is the play button and I'm sure by the name you can tell what it does. This is the stop button; again it's self explanatory. This makes it go to the next song and this makes it go to the last song. And the last button is the pause button, it obviously pauses the song." She smirked at him again and was about to walk away when Draco stopped her.

"How did you get these things of your to work anyway?" he asked looking the silly thing over. After all, they weren't supposed to have muggle contraptions not because Dumbledore didn't want them there, but because they couldn't work. There was just too much magic flying around that got in the way of the electricity.   

Bailey gave a thoughtful look at the little thing in Draco's hands and then took it from him. "Well in my old school things like this CD player didn't work either but its simple enough to change what it's depending on for power. If you think about it it's quite obvious really. These things run on electricity, or at least they're supposed to, and if you change its dependence then it will work fine. All of my muggle things that require electricity to work run on water. See." Bailey opened a little compartment that Draco guessed was where muggles put those little batteries things and instead of batteries there were two little streams of water, going from one end of the opening to the other and none of the water even spilled.  

Draco looked a little lost and then he smirked, "Look out Granger you've got competition." Bailey pouted slightly and crossed her arms after handing the CD player back to him. "Just cause' I'm smart doesn't mean I'm the next Hermione Granger." Draco rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the door to his room, "Right, and just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand."

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            The next day Ginny Weasley was, yet again, late for class. Only this time Bailey wasn't going to be there to help her. Bailey just happened to be taking a mental health day and was staying in her common room all day. _I'm going to loose a thousand points if I don't get there in-_ "Ouch!" 

            Ginny looked up from her place on the ground and just guess who it was that she ran into. Yup! Just her luck; she ran smack into Draco Malfoy! Now should would be late, get points deducted, _and insulted! _

            "Well look who it is." Malfoy drawled as she started to pick up her scattered books. She was just about to grab her DADA notebook when he firmly placed his foot over it. She was about to try and snatch it out from under his terribly expensive shoe when he used his foot to slide the book along the floor and all the way over to her other side. 

            "Malfoy, I'm not in the mood. If you want to ruin someone's life, not that mines not already been ruined, then go terrorize some poor first years. It's hard for them to forget things. So to make yourself memorable go terrorize them with your face." Ginny finished picking up her books and then she stood and look at Malfoy's stunned face. I guess it wasn't everyday he got an insult like that throw back at him. Hell, he probably got _no_ insults from anyone but Bailey.

            Malfoy almost smiled at her but he quickly made it a smirk. He chuckled slightly and then started to leave. "Well, it seems that today is the day that pigs fly. A Weasley, and the loner out of the lot of them, just insulted me." He sounded as if he were talking to himself but Ginny heard it. She would have smiled, if she hadn't looked down at her watch and see that it was pointing to 'You're Late'. 

            Ginny stomped her foot and hurried down to the potions room, "Why me?" she whispered to herself just before she walked into the room.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            Draco had been on his way to class. He was prefect and he had to patrol the halls in the morning, make sure no one was going to be _too _late. He was almost done patrolling the east side of the school when he saw the little Weasley girl.

            As of the other day Draco wasn't on_ almost good terms with Ginny's Weasley. She had punched one of his best friends in the jaw and that day they found the little Weaslette had quite a left hook. Pansy went to the hospital wing and said she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a wall. They found that her jaw had almost been dislocated and that now it made a __very disturbing pop noise occasionally. _

            Draco made his way over to her, knowing that she was going to be late if she stopped, and decided to get in her way. She was walking rather quickly, in fact she was just about running, and she wasn't watching where she was going. So to be even more of an inconvenience Draco stopped right in her path. 

            He watched, amused, as she fell to the floor her books scattering all about. She looked ready to cry, or maybe just walk away. He couldn't really tell because her head was down as she gathered her books into a pile. Before he interfered again. 

            She was getting quite flustered and once she finally picked up her books and stood, she looked ready to kill. Although she did look rather attractive that way. She was almost as good looking as that yank friend of hers. She was short, about 5"2 or 5"3, and quite petite. She had a slim waist and she was curvy for someone of her height. 

            Her red hair wasn't the same shade as her brother's hair. No, their hair was more of a flame color and her hair was a deep crimson. Her hair was also wavy and it stopped just at the dip in her back. It also looked very soft and well taken care of; almost like velour. 

            Her eyes were a bright cinnamon brown and they were doe-like. Her nose, surprisingly, was the only place that freckles appeared anymore, just across the bridge. And her full lips were a rose color. 

            Ginny Weasley really had changed since the first time he saw her. And the first time he saw her was _not that day in his second year at Flourish and Blotts. The first time he actually saw little Ginny Weasley was when he was seven and she six, and boy had she changed. But she was still a Weasley. And he would get her back for that last insult. _

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            Bailey threw yet another shirt down on her bed and groaned. She had nothing to wear to lunch and she was so tired. She had only woken up an hour ago at 10:32 am and she could still barely keep her eyes open. As I said before, Bailey was _not _a morning person. 

            She rummaged through he drawers a few more times and then made her decision. She wore a cheetah print tank-top that stopped at just below her bust and a black long sleeve shirt that hung low over top of the tank-top, her shoulders being exposed. Then just at her waist line hung a short black skirt with a cheetah printed belt. 

            Once she was done dressing she ran her hair brush through her hair. Just before she exited her room she slipped into a pair of black, suede _Timberland _boots. She had already done her make-up when she first had awoken so she didn't have to worry about that. Now all she had to do was successfully make it down to the Great Hall without being assassinated. 

            She walked out of her dorm and into the common room. There weren't many people in there surprisingly, only a few first years scurrying to try and make it to lunch on time. Bailey smile at them enthusiastically and once they were out of sight her smile instantly dropped. She wasn't in the mood for smiling. She was just so tired lately. 

            She was tired of Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and all of the other Slytherins. She was tired of all the strict rules around this place. She was tired of this place in general! It wasn't like she hated Hogwarts. She had made her first real and true friend here and it was fun being in a different place. But she was so home sick and she missed her mother more then she thought she would have. 

            Bailey sighed, life was just so different now and different things scared her. She just wanted thing to be normal again. No Malfoy, Parkinson, etc. No strict rules and strange words like _'snog'. _Go everything was just so different! The only good thing about Bailey's whole trip and exchange was making friends with Ginny. Well and pissing people off.

            Bailey continued walking as she trailed her hand along the cold stone wall. She sighed once more as she brushed an unruly strand of hair out of her eyes. She walked up a few more corridors and then ran into Ginny. 

            "Hey Gin. How you doing?" she asked as Ginny matched her walking pace. She shrugged slightly and said, "Alright I guess. No outbursts and I've actually been having real conversations with my brother." Bailey smiled. Ginny certainly had become braver and she had been talking to some of the people in her house. But Ginny was still shy and mostly kept to herself or hung out with Bailey.

            "So, I hear there's going to be a Halloween ball." Bailey said suddenly. She had heard news about it before but she never heard anything about how it all worked. "Yeah, it's a bit aggravating though because of the whole blind date part of it." Bailey suddenly stopped, "And just who gets to pick who goes with whom?" Ginny stopped and looked back at Bailey and then said, "Dumbledore of course." 

            Bailey groaned and continued walking, "How much you wanna bet that I get paired with Malfoy?" Ginny giggled slightly, "I doubt Dumbledore would do that to you. He might even pair you up with someone you _do _want to go with." Bailey smiled and nodded mostly to herself. There was one person that she did want to go with. Maybe Dumbledore would pair them up. Ginny smiled as she watched Bailey think about something and a smile suddenly crossed her face. Ginny knew she had stricken a nerve and that Bailey was thinking of the person she wanted to go to the ball with. 

            "Well," Ginny started as she looked at her imaginary watch, "Only fifteen more days until we find out!"

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            Bailey and Ginny parted ways as they made it to the Great Hall. Ginny smiled as she sat down with her brother Harry and Hermione. Bailey was happy that they were actually acknowledging her and letting her be part of their group. Even though she still was left out a lot, her relationship with her brother was getting better.

            Bailey sighed as she sat down at a secluded part of the Slytherin table. She was once told by a friend that misery loved company but this wasn't misery. It was depression… or maybe it was loneliness. But then it couldn't be loneliness because she had Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Bailey shook her head; it had to have been home sickness. 

            All through dinner Bailey ate in silence. Not one of the Slytherins bothered her and she guessed it was because the unhappy face she made every so often. She was about to say something to a first year boy who kept staring at her when Dumbledore stood. Everyone, including Bailey, looked over in his direction and waited for what he had to say. Some people thought it was info on the Halloween Ball but Bailey knew better, he'd probably wait at least five days before the event to tell anyone. 

            Finally, when people began to grow impatient, he spoke. "Ms. Deeds, I believe there is someone here to see you. Please come to my office after dinner and to retrieve your little friend." Dumbledore, as if reading her mind, quickly added, "You could bring Ms. Weasley along if you'd like." Bailey nodded and continued eating her mashed potatoes. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            Bailey and Ginny were both chatting as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Bailey knew exactly where it was because of her numerous visits because of so many detentions. Ginny had been there in her first year but she couldn't remember where it was so naturally Bailey led the way. 

            "So who do you thinks visiting you?" Ginny asked turning to the side so she could straighten her wavy hair. Bailey just shrugged, "Hopefully it's someone I actually know from my old school. I'd like to see the face of an old friend. Well, one that's not my enemy now anyways."

            They had finally reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office and Bailey said the password, "Banana mango." Ginny gave Bailey a questioning look and Bailey again shrugged. They heard Dumbledore inside and he said chuckling lightly, "Come on in girls." They did so and they sat down in two chairs that were out for them, Dumbledore standing in front of them. 

            "So, where's my guest?" Bailey asked looking around his office. Dumbledore chuckled again and said lightly, "I've been chatting with your little friend Alatáriël. You've raised her well." Bailey's eyes widened and she smiled. "Alatáriël is here? Where is she?" 

            Dumbledore's big chair turned around and there sat a small house elf. Only it didn't look like your everyday house elf. Its skin wasn't anywhere near as wrinkly as Dobby's and it wasn't any where near as dirty either. It was a dark color; a crisp golden color was more like it. And the little thing was wearing proper clothing. It wore a little blue sun dress with little pants underneath. It also had long black hair, ending just at the middle of its back. It was quite obvious that house elves were not treated like slaves in America. 

            "Hello misses. I is been missing you." The house elf, Alatáriël, said to Bailey. Bailey squealed like a little five year old and rushed over to Alatáriël. She seized her up into her arms and gave her a great big hug. "Misses is chocking Alatáriël." The little thing wheezed slightly and Bailey let go. 

            "Ginny, this is my friend Alatáriël." Bailey said whipping her eyes slightly. "I found her when I was nine and I've raised her since then. I haven't seen her for a while because my mother… had her taken away." 

            Ginny kneeled down and shook the little creature's hand, "It's nice to meet you Alatáriël. It's good to see a friend of Bailey's." The little creature beamed at Ginny and then turned to Bailey. "They is missing you terribly misses. They is sorry misses. They did-a-not mean it misses." Bailey nodded as she willed herself not to cry. 

            "So how is everyone? Did Caranthir and Inglor have their wedding yet?" Bailey asked looking questioningly at the elf. She shook her head. "They is waiting for you misses. They is wanting you to be there." Bailey smiled, "Then I'll have to find a way to be there now won't I? But it isn't going to be any time soon." 

            At that time Dumbledore cut in, "It's getting late girls. You should be getting back to your dorms, get some sleep. You wouldn't want to miss classes now would you?" Dumbledore looked at Bailey while saying this and she laughed nervously. They all exited Dumbledore's office and headed back to their dorms.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was shorter then my first one but I'm quite disappointed with this chapter. It just didn't seem right to me. I'm also very displeased with my amount of reviews. I know very well that I'm not going to get 19 reviews for the first chapter but I expected at least five. People please help me and review! 

            I'm also sorry that I've been delaying but I've had writers block and still do. It took me almost a whole three days to think up all of this and about four days to get it all situated as I typed it. But I do have a social life people. I hang out with friends and I read more fan fiction then I write. 

Again, please don't send in reviews that say something like "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!' I will pay no heed to these types of reviews. I now that most of you only review things like that but I need a critic. But please don't flame me. I'm a very sensitive person and I don't think I could handle flames. The last time I received a flame I didn't write anything for over three months. So please no flames. It discourages me and it doesn't help. But if I do make mistakes feel free to correct them. Just don't be rude about it. 

Oh and I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes but I have no time to revise. So sorry! I'll revise when I have time. Please, please, please, please, please ,please, please review! I won't even start the next chapter until I get six reviews. I expected five for the first chapter but I only got four so six reviews would help. If I get five I'll start it but if I don't get six, I won't post it. 


	3. Hyperventilation

**Ba****il**e**y****'s** I**r****is**h **C**r**è****me**

            Hey PpLs,

I'm not getting many reviews and it's starting to piss me off. I've seen fics way worse then mine with one chapter and at least ten reviews. I'm disappointed in you. Well at least you lazy ones out there that aren't descent enough to review even though you have read. I don't mean to sound rude I'm just a bit offended because I'm not getting enough reviews to update. And yet I do it anyway. Oh and this is going to give a little more info about Bailey so I can move onto develop other characters. I hope you enjoy this. 

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot, Bailey, and any other character that I happen to make up along the way in this fic. 

Bailey's Irish Crème

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

A D/G, R/Hr, & OC/? Production

BY: Ashley Nicole

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            "How amusing. A Slytherin hanging around muggle-loving Weasley's _and _house elves." Draco Malfoy said on his way down to breakfast the next morning. He had been having a terrible morning so far but it just got better. The yank got easier to insult every time. 

            The yank chose to ignore his insults this time and continued to brush the little house elf's hair. They were gossiping about something, sitting on the Slytherin common room couch, and Draco was getting tired of being ignored. Malfoy's weren't ignored! "Did you hear me or has your intelligence level suddenly dropped?" He questioned her.

            Bailey continued to ignore him and he mentally groaned. Annoying her was going to be harder then it was any other day. Was it because of the skinny little elf? "You know that little muggle thing you gave to me the other day?" He suddenly thought that he'd stricken a cord… and so he had.

            Bailey's head shot up and her hand jerked the brush that was in the elf's hair, causing it to squeak in pain. "What did you do with my CD player?" Bailey's voice was serious and she had this weird look in her eyes. It was almost a crazed look only more scared then crazed.

            "Well you know…" Draco drawled. "It just kind of fell off of my dresser," he paused for effect and continued, "… and it broke." Bailey's eyes widened and she turned around sharply, the little elf turning with her.

            Bailey suddenly smiled. A really perfect smiled. "You're bluffing I can tell. You really need to work on your game face. You know what they say, practice makes perfect." She turned back to the little house elf and continued to brush her hair while apologizing if she hurt her. 

            Draco faltered. This girl really was good even if she was a Muggle-loving, Weasel-hanging out with, elf friend. Okay, it wasn't one of his best titles for people but there weren't any small words or titles that could describe Bailey. She was familiar some how too. It was like they knew each other but didn't want to believe it because of their circumstances. And it was bugging the hell out of him. 

            "So Malfoy," Bailey said suddenly as she and the elf both turned his way, "Have you listened to the CD at all?" Damn it! Why was she always changing from vicious, to calm, to friendly? She was so confusing! He glared at her and sat down on a chair in the common room. "No I haven't. As I told you before, I would never listen to something like _that." _

            Bailey looked at him and cocked her head to the side like a little kid, "Well I have more CD's. It's not like I don't have something you _would _listen to. There is more then one kind of music." He was about to say something again when she stopped him.

            "And please don't tell me you listen to classical music. It's so… so _boring_!" Draco smirked. He did enjoy _some _classical music but she was right, it was sometimes boring. He had to get used to it with his parents and all. They would go to the theater and he, of course, had to go along with them as a child. His father always told him that it was good to be cultured… whatever he meant by it. 

            "What if I do?" Draco asked his face suddenly void of any emotions. He didn't want to just become friends with the little yank. No, she would have to do better then bringing up a conversation to do that. Draco Malfoy wasn't one to be won over so easily. 

            Bailey's forehead creased and she said in an almost confused voice, "But, classical music is… for _old people. Do you listen to any other music?" Draco snorted at her and just chose to ignore her from then on. Talking to her anymore would bring down his social status. And his father would be very displeased if that happened. _

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            Bailey and Alatáriël had been sitting on the big leather couch in the Slytherin common room since about five in the morning, catching up. When Bailey had troubles at her old school, Alatáriël and all the other house elves would cheer her up. It was almost like a life cycle for Bailey. Get criticized, cry for a while, then go hang out with the house elves. 

            They'd been talking about two of the elves at Bailey's old school. Caranthir and Inglor were to be married but they wanted Bailey to be there. And that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Bailey had not only come to Hogwarts because of the happenings at her old school, but because she was hiding from her father. 

Torin Deeds was a vicious man who was indeed, involved with Voldemort. He had been power hungry when he was younger and he believed that being in Voldemort's inner circle would help him be a great man. He didn't know that Voldemort would soon fall to a less then one year old child. And after Harry Potter had sent Voldemort away, things went down hill. For not just Bailey's father, but all of the Deatheaters and anyone involved with the inner circle. 

After that Torin had nearly gone mad and became so abusive that it was hard for Bailey not to cry herself to sleep. She was either being thrown around or watching her mother take the beating for her as she grew up. The screams and the blood still haunted her dreams and it made it even harder for her, knowing that she had caused her Mother's grief. 

It had been so hard on her and her mother the first three years of her Father's abuse. She had only been ten when Torin really started beating her. But when she was about twelve she found that she had become just about immune to the pain. She was beat so often by then that it was hard not to get used to the feeling. Her Mother, however, never got used to it. Her Mother would struggle to get away while Bailey sat and took her beating. 

            And boy did Bailey have scars! She had loads of them but only where no one could see. If she had been bruised or cut anywhere where someone could see, her father would make them disappear. He did the same with her mother, Selma. One of the main scars Bailey had, she shared with her mother. It was one matching scar, on their left shoulder blade in the shape of an X. 

            They'd both been having fun that day, Bailey and her mother. They were letting the house elves rest for the day as they spent time together, cooking and cleaning. Torin was away on some _business_ so they knew that they would be able to have some fun. But he unexpectedly came home early and they were both punished for doing lowly house elf work. 

He'd performed 'crucio' on them and the X was the result. 

Bailey had never felt such pain in her entire life. Torin had never really hurt them with spells before so this was new to her. But after a while she also got used to all of the hexes and curses and she finally learned to stay _far_ away from her father. She'd stay to the west wing where her room was located. 

Nothing bad ever happened when she stayed out of her father's way. Except for when he had called for her, just so he could have the pleasure of beating her. Yes, Bailey's childhood was lost but that didn't mean she had to grieve about it. But she did anyway; she could never get those awful pictures out of her head. And every time something good happened something bad always followed Bailey. It was her curse. 

She just hoped that nothing bad would happen between her and Ginny. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Ginny danced around in her dorm room in front of her mirror as she decided on what to wear. After hanging around Bailey for so long she had began to pick up a few of her habits, and Bailey had picked up a few of hers as well. 

Ginny threw her hair back into a messy bun at the top of her head as she dug through her closet. She grabbed a black and white striped shirt that Bailey lent her and hurriedly put it on. She bit her lip a bit when she realized that it showed cleavage. But what had she expected? All of Bailey's clothes were like that. Hell, this one even showed Ginny's stomach.

She ran over to her closet again and pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans. She put them on just as fast as the shirt and she rolled the bottom flair up once. They fit her quite snugly and she was sure that if Ron took one look at her, he'd got red. Everyone knew how protective he was of her. 

Ginny took the messy bun out of her hair and ran her fingers through the soft tendrils. She then grabbed her soft bristled brush and ran it through her hair like she had with her fingers. Once she was finished her mid-back length hair was soft and shiny. She smiled at herself in her full length mirror. She didn't need make-up. 

Her eyes were bright and any color make-up would make them look dull. Her cheeks were already rosy even though she was a bit pale, so she didn't need blush. And her lips were already a nice shade of red-ish pink so there was no lip-stick or gloss needed. Ginny was one of those natural beauties that didn't need make-up and she knew it. But it wasn't like girls that wore make-up were ugly. 

Bailey wore make up because it set off her eyes. She didn't need any colored lip stick so she used clear gloss to make them shine. And Ginny couldn't deny that Bailey was attractive. Hell, everyone knew she was attractive. But Ginny knew some things that others didn't know about Bailey Deeds. And yet she knew that Bailey was hiding something, but she didn't brown nose. 

Ginny sighed and turned to the space next to her dresser where she kept her shoes. She slipped into a pair of black Reebok sneakers. Then, she turned and left her dorm for the Great Hall. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Ginny met Bailey on her way down to the Great Hall. She was walking with her little house elf friend, Alatáriël. They weren't talking when Ginny reached them, they were so quiet. Ginny was wondering what was wrong but just when she was going to ask Bailey if everything was okay, she gave her a smile that reassured her. Ginny smiled back though she knew something was still bothering her friend. 

The trio walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in comfortable silence. Every now and then Alatáriël would look around, then to Bailey, then to Ginny. Once they had reached the Great Hall Bailey decided to sit at the Gryffindor table for a change. She didn't want to be alone at dinner; she wanted someone to talk to besides Alatáriël.              

Harry looked up from his conversation with Ron and Hermione and smiled at Ginny and Bailey. Though Ginny believed that it was directed mostly towards Bailey, Ginny smiled back as did Bailey. "Hey guys, what's up?" Bailey asked.

Harry and Ron both replied at the same time, "Quidditch." Bailey, Ginny, and Hermione all giggled a bit and then they started to gather food on their plates. "So whose going to be playing and when?" Ginny asked.

Ron glared at the table across from them, "Slytherin versus Gryffindor. We're going to win of course." The three girls rolled their eyes. Not because they didn't think Gryffindor could win, but because Ron was being quite arrogant. 

"We've got the best team out of the four houses and everyone knows it." Ron boasted and the rest of Gryffindor house heard. Some scoffed because of Ron's boasting and some smiled to themselves. Ginny glared at her brother.

"Ron, don't be so full of yourself. You'll jinx us all and we'll end up losing, all because of your bad luck and your amentia." Ron frowned as Harry, Hermione, and Bailey laughed about Ginny's comment. Ron smiled at Ginny and continued to eat his chicken.

"Hey guys," Ron asked suddenly and everyone looked up. "What does amentia mean?" Bailey nearly spit out her pumpkin juice on Seamus Finnigan and Hermione shook her head while Ginny and Harry rolled her eyes. It was typical Ron. "What?" he asked after he saw all of their expressions. 

Bailey smiled and Ron and patted his hand almost apologetically. "I really think that you need to take muggle studies Ron. They teach English at one point in the year. It should help your vocabulary a lot." Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all sniggered and Ron frowned. "I'm only joking Ron." Bailey smiled and winked at him then continued to drink her pumpkin juice. She looked at the seat over to her left and then looked back to her food. She did a double take and looked back at the empty space where Alatáriël should have been sitting. Where could she have gone off to?

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            Draco had left Transfiguration late after a nice little chat with Professor McGonagall. The old bat had given him detention, just because he wasn't listening to her dumb lecture. He'd already known what she was talking about. He just didn't feel like listening to her drone on and one and on and… Well you get the idea. 

            He'd just made it to the Great Hall when he saw the Deeds girl and the little Weasel sit at the Gryffindor table. He rolled his eyes mentally and took his seat at the Slytherin table. He was seated so that he was facing the little Weaslette and her facing him. She didn't look up because they were having one of their silly little conversations about how dumb Weasley was. And it just figures that the yank would say she was kidding. 

            He watched them laughing for a moment more and then the Weaslette looked up at him. She was still smiling at whatever the yank had said but it quickly vanished once she looked up at him. He patted himself on the back mentally for making her react to him like that. She shouldn't have been happy to see him. She should have been loathing him, and she probably was. He smirked at her and she scowled. Yes, there was no doubt in his mind that she loathed him; just as she should have. 

            He slowly began to put food on his plate, trying to avoid talking to Pansy and Blaise. They'd been so… clingy lately and it was getting quite annoying. At first it seemed like they were sick, now he knew that they were just competing with each other; trying to see which of the two could get him first. He almost snorted at the thought of being with either of them. 

            Pansy had looked like a pug her entire life. They'd been close as children, of course, because Pansy was a tom boy. But as they got older Pansy got girlier. But that didn't make her look any better. The make-up she put on was way too dark and way too thick. He wouldn't have been surprised if her nose suddenly fell off because of all the powder on in. 

            Blaise on the other hand was much more attractive. She had long raven black hair and fair skin. She was also one of those girls that were neutral; she wasn't girlie but she wasn't a tom boy. That still didn't mean that Draco would fancy being with her. She was right down vicious when she was in a bad mood. He'd tested her temper in his third year and that wasn't one of the smartest things he'd done. 

            Blaise had been in a particularly _bad _mood that day and she was nearly screaming at anyone who got in her way. Draco had made a mistake when he'd asked if it was that time of the month. He saw her facial expression and it was not a happy one. The mean spark in her eyes had disappeared and she was just standing there like a zombie. Then Draco ended up with a fist in his eye. 

            Needless to say, he didn't want either of them. There was always something wrong with the girls Draco had been with at one point. He'd dated Pansy in fourth year because his father had told him to. And God knew he didn't want to displease his father. He'd been with Blaise after he broke it off with Pansy at the beginning of fifth year, and only because everyone wanted Blaise that year. 

            Now how was he going to get them to bugger off?

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            "Gots to be quiet, gots to be quick…" a small voice was saying as it traveled down an empty corridor. Every once in a while the figure that the voice belonged to would turn and look to see if anyone was following. The small figure stopped suddenly at a portrait on the wall. A hand reached over and touched something, and then there was a small giggle as the portrait swung open. 

            The small figure walked into to space that the portrait had left and once that figure was standing in the light of the room, it showed an elf. A house elf named Alatáriël. She cautiously walked around the comfy looking room and then walked closer as she heard noise coming from a doorway close bye. 

            "Dobby, is you is here?" Alatáriël hissed loudly as she stuck her head in the doorway. She saw many elves walking around doing many different things. Laundry, cooking, cleaning, etc. But she didn't see the elf she was looking for, so she stopped the one nearest to her and asked.

            "Has you been seeing Dobby anywhere?" the elf turned to her and his brow creased. It appeared that the mention of Dobby angered him a bit. Alatáriël was about to back off when the elf pointed to a couch from the room she had just come from. Alatáriël looked over to where the other elf was pointing and she shook her head. 

            There was Dobby, sleeping, on the couch. She quickly thanked the elf who pointed Dobby out to her and then made her way over to him. She hesitantly poked him in the side and that only made him turn over the other way. She poked him again and he slapped her hand away. She squeaked in pain and then angrily slapped him in the back of the head. That did it; Dobby jumped right up and looked over to see who disturbed his sleep. 

            "What is you wanting?" he said rather impatiently. Alatáriël rolled her eyes and said in her little voice, "Is you or is you not the Malfoy's old house elf?" she saw his eyes go back to normal and he said just as normally, "Yes, but I is not being their house elf anymore. Dobby is free." Dobby did a little motion with his hands to emphasize the word free and Alatáriël rolled her eyes again. 

"Alatáriël is knowing Dobby and Dobby's old master. Alatáriël is needing Dobby's help. Is Dobby willing to help?" Alatáriël looked almost pleadingly with Dobby but he didn't seem to notice. He smiled a little and said, "Is Dobby going to be paid Ms. Alatáriël?" The girl elf squeaked with disapproval. "How could Dobby ask such a question? Is Dobby sick? I is only an elf seeking a fellow elf's help!" 

Dobby looked at the elf and then stopped once he got a good look at her. She was familiar and he was sure he'd seen her somewhere before. She was a younger elf, maybe only thirteen and she had clothes… Dobby found this odd because she still thought it wrong to ask for payment. "What is you needing Dobby for?" he asked sitting down on the couch and motioning for her to sit next to him. 

"Alatáriël is fearing for her mistress," she paused at the shocked look on Dobby's face when she mentioned her mistress and then continued. "Mistress is having a very bad man as a father and Alatáriël is wishing to keep her safe. But mistress's father is looking for her and he has help. He has help! Help Dobby!" the little elf started shaking and he thought it was time for her to take a little rest to calm her nerves. 

Dobby asked one of the elves in the kitchen to fix Alatáriël a cup of cinnamon tea and they reluctantly did so. Once Alatáriël had finished her tea Dobby asked, "Why is you so worried about your mistress if she is at Hogwarts? Is she not safe here?" Alatáriël shook her head furiously, "Mistress is safe no where. Hogwarts is the safest place Mistress has been but Mistress's father is a horribly man. He'll find her, he'll hurt her again!" 

Dobby looked at the troubled little house elf for a moment and then suddenly his eyes widened. It couldn't be could it? No, it couldn't be. That elf would be dead by now because of her actions. Besides that, it was many years ago. What were the chances of running into that elf again? The chances were a slim one out of one hundred, that was for sure. 

"If Ms. Alatáriël does not mind, may Dobby ask the name of your Mistress's father?" Dobby was hesitant about asking this because he feared that it was who he was thinking of. But Alatáriël seemed as if she had no problem reveling her Mistress's family name. "O'Doibhilin." She said in a faint whisper. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            Bailey, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all leaving the Great Hall just as everyone else after lunch. They were laughing, yet again, at something Ron had said and their laughter was starting to diminish. They were just at the doors leading into the corridor when they heard an ominous screech.

            Everyone who had not already cleared out of the hall turned and looked up to where an extremely large hawk had flown through the opening that the owls used to get into the Great Hall. It gracefully landed on the Hufflepuff table and stuck out its leg, sharp talons showing. Everyone looked confused, until Bailey walked forward to the hawk. 

No one but Ginny and Harry had noticed that Bailey's eyes were wide and her hands were shaking. She walked up even closer to the hawk and whispered faintly, "Enukil…" At her words, the hawk's chest feathers puffed out as if answering her question. Bailey smiled and began to stroke Enukil's feathers. 

Everyone just presumed that it was her hawk so they, again, piled out of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione started to leave with the rest of them but Ginny and Harry stayed planted to their spots. Ron and Hermione looked back at them confused but they waited too.

Bailey stretched her arm over and slowly untied the string that kept the parchment attached to Enukil's leg. Once it was untied, Bailey pulled it off his leg and unrolled it. She looked at the others waiting for her and then bean to read the letter to herself. As she read it she visibly started shaking and her breathing was hitched. 

"Bailey, is everything alright?" Hermione asked before anyone else could. It just seemed strange… They were all laughing one minute and the next… Bailey looked so hurt. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking everywhere; from her head to her toes. Hell, Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if she started hyperventilating. 

Everyone waited for Bailey's reply but it never came. She clutched the parchment in her hand tightly and grabbed her head with the other hand as her eyes started to roll back in her head. She was taking sharp breaths and she was still shaking. Hermione sighed in frustration and looked towards Ginny, "Gin, you've got to calm her down, she's starting to hyperventilate." They all moved closer so that they were standing around Bailey.

Ginny sat Bailey down on the Hufflepuff bench and then sat down next to her and thought of something that would calm her down. "Bailey- Bailey, listen to me." Bailey looked at Ginny, her breathing still not normal. "You have to calm down. Think of you're music… Think of Alatáriël." Bailey's breathing calmed a bit and she stopped shaking. Ginny smiled at her friend and patted her back gently.

Harry sat at Bailey's other side and Ron and Hermione sat on the Ravenclaw bench. "Bailey what happen? Are you alright?" Harry asked in a soft voice. Bailey smiled a sad smile and looked up at the charmed sky of the Great Hall, rain falling and then disappearing. She looked back down and said quietly, "Aiden…" 

Bailey's eyes again rolled back in her head, but this time she passed out. Harry grabbed her before she fell on the floor and Ginny frantically told Ron and Hermione to go get Madam Pomfrey. They were all worried to death, but not one of them knew of the horrible things Bailey saw in her unconscious state…

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            A/N: I know that everything is confusing right now but it's supposed to be like that. I'm going to get started on the next chapter, the next chance I get. Sorry if this chapter was shorter then the last two but I ran out of things to write for this chapter. Most of the stuff I want to write is going to happen in the next chapter. 

            Don't worry, I will get to describe more about the elf connection and I will develop the other character as much as I can. Just remember to review. I need review! I'm going through review withdrawal! So please, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, and review! I'm begging you!


End file.
